vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NebulousViper
User talk:Misteryeevee/2013 Posts User talk:Misteryeevee/January 2014 User talk:Misteryeevee/March 2014 Boomco/Bianpao Hey! One of the VOCALOID CHINA runner-up designs got an UTAU vb, she's my new favorite ;-; Here is her website: http://boomco.tap.cn/ I've already started using her, I'm covering the Millenium Recipe song! here's a WIP~ http://puu.sh/7TdM3.mp3 Drearysun (talk) 13:31, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : Ni-hao~! X'D : I'm sorry for not replying sooner. There was film presentations going on today. : Dawww she's so cute though (looking at her page). I don't think I can listen to your WIP right now, my school's web filter may block it... as SoundCloud didn't work yesterday. I can't even watch the cute videos on her page because I'm in class and I don't think Chinese music is what they want to hear right now TT^TT : I'll take a look when I get home around 3PM Eastern time :) Thank you for sharing though! I am glad that "Bianpao" has new use now. She was one of the designs I liked X3 Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 16:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Ahhh, hey before you edit all of the info on her, she has two names, One is her Chinese name, the other being her English name "姓名：-鞭炮娘- 英文名：-Boomco-" So her name is still Bianpao xDDrearysun (talk) 00:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::: Aiyah!!! My bad! DX I'll go fix this nao. ::: Ahhh! She sounds so cute! ^ ^ Her voice kind of reminds me of an erhu for some reason though, not that it's a bad thing XD ::: Your cover of "Recipe Song" is so cute ;w; I love it so far! XD Keep it up! ::: By the waaaaaay, while we're on the topic of Mandarin UTAUs, are you still thinking of making one? ::: I've been thinking. I should learn Mandarin... especially if I want to catch news and write background info on songs. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 19:54, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yes actually, um, I still don't have a quality mic so I think its still going to be awhile... :/Drearysun (talk) 00:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Oh I see.... *nods* I don't either... and I was thinking of covering that stupid parody song I did for April Fool's day... someone already covered the first two verses and Fingersoop wanted me to finish it.... ^^; Too bad I don't really know how to do that nor do I have a good mike. And I'm really really shy when I do stuff like that so.... OTL Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 01:04, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: ok so im making a PV for the Boomco cover, (im having friends help me with art and utau tuning~ ((thx chorva))) and I need some help finding chinese food orz. One that is troubling me is "麻辣烫" (mala tang) and google translator just translates it to "spicy" ;A; ::::: Mala tang? I think it looks like this. And that's awesome! I can't wait to see te finished product! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 15:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) 200 days... Holy crap, 200 days in a row on the wiki?! That's, like, six and a half months. o.o I'm seriously impressed xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 02:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Pft, right? I should get out more. Really. XD. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 02:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Luo Tianyi Concert - March 25th Honestly.... I have no clue OTZ Try asking Bunai, perhaps :o -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 23:21, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Alrighty then. Thank you for the advice. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 23:27, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello again... It's been a long time but...I just wanted to tell you that...you know about the message delete-er? It was me. I wanted to forget all about what I did but I still feel guilty about it. I was really angry when I did all of that. I was mad at Angel because she came off as a know-it-all. I will admit that I didn't like you either, I thought that you were annoying, but I still thought that you were more likable than her. I know that I am being blunt here, and I am sorry if I hurt you but...it's kind of true. So I just wanted to say that yes, I was stupid and I am really sorry for all of this. I just want to move on because I honestly think that this isn't really a good place to be on. Don't get me wrong! You guys have great articles, but the community...yeah. The VOCALOID fandom itself is not really a good fandom to be in either. All it is is debate after debate and fight after fight and I am really sick of it. So yes, you can stop investigating now. I wouldn't blame you for getting mad at me. I was really immature. Also, can you please ask an admin to delete your "Getting a lot of these lately, huh?" blog post? Since it's over and all. Thank you for reading this. Bye. Living is such a pain. I want to become a cheesecake. 03:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but okay? .3. I kind of figured you didn't like me, lol. I get that not everyone will and I can be such a bitch online bro... it's something that can't really be helped I'm afraid. :: But uh... sure... I can delete that blog if that's the case. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 03:28, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Did you know....? Ah yes, it is one of my many favourite things about manga Wallace. I suppose one needs a place to keep hold of their cheerleading squad. Serza5 (talk) 21:15, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::So true, ha ha~! I enjoy the names he gives his Pokemon, such elegance~! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 21:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC) A message from Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark Are you gonna watch the new anime, 'Mekakucity Actors' this Saturday (or Sunday)? Uh.. are you...? (″ロ゛) Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 21:21, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :What the... you kind of ninja'd me while I was editing this page... and I had to redo everything.... :And no. I'm not really interested in anime Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 21:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :I see... But I'm glad I'm able to talk to you! ^_^; Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 22:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Stalker NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn okay thanks for catching it. And thanks for stalking me- it makes me feel noticed and looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooved Mihaelandnate (talk) 20:56, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to let you know, I love your avatar. It's so perfect. x3 Also, I think your Anti-Hate series is a great idea. :3 It definitely points out where fans go wrong and may very well help some of the newer fans learn more about VOCALOID. Ryone Aurenia 00:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Ciao! (It would be very much helpful if you put your signature) :Thank you! I am glad you like my profile picture. It was suggested by another person of the VOCALOID wiki. :) The anti-hate series was also not my idea originally. Another deviantARTist inspired me with her anti-hate series featuring Hetalia. Or actually, it wasn't her original idea either. But thank you very much! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that. That was me. Ryone Aurenia 00:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Oh! Ciao, Emerald/Ryone! Come stai, amica? //Slapped for bad Italian :Er *cough cough*. I mean Hi! How are you, friend? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty good, thanks. :) How are you? ...I really want to learn Italian someday. I think it would be cool. :D PKMN Trainer Ryone 00:41, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'm alright, aside from being annoyed with that rper. :I don't really speak Italian. I'm still trying to learn a little. But it's definitely one of the languages I want to learn. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:54, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I understand. That was pretty annoying. I'm glad we've cleared it up for the most part though. :) I've always had a fascination for languages. :3 My grandma taught me quite a bit of Latin when I was homeschooled, and I'm currently learning Spanish in high school. The languages I'd most like to learn are Italian, Japanese, or maybe even French, though. PKMN Trainer Ryone 03:49, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :I have an interest in Italian and Mandarin at the moment. I'm currently learning Spanish in school as well. I have taken it for 4 years (7th, 8th, 10th, 11th) and I took it this year (12th) as an elective. My Spanish still isn't very good. I have trouble with sentence structure most of the time. However, I get to use it very little times in roleplay as Romano (Hetalia) since he was raised by Spain. I am learning Italian through duolingo. I have not taken any lessons on Mandarin just yet, but I learn through VOCALOID so far. I learn characters one at a time and sometimes try to pronounce them. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 03:55, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Wow, that's really cool. :) I like how Mandarin sounds, too. It seems like a very pretty language. PKMN Trainer Ryone 04:00, April 20, 2014 (UTC)